The present invention relates to a mattress. More particularly, the present invention relates to pediatric mattresses and mattresses for patient supports configured to support a patient positioned on a mattress.
Patient supports are often used during treatment or recovery of a patient in a care facility. Patient supports typically includes a bedframe having a deck and a mattress positioned on the deck to support the patient.
Ventilated mattresses and percussion therapy are known in the art. Ventilating beds typically consist of a multi-chambered inflatable mattress that vents air through holes provided on its top surface. These holes allow air to escape while an air source continually supplies and maintains the desired amount of inflation to the mattress. This escaping air creates an environment that keeps a patient""s skin cool, dry and comfortable.
The present invention provides percussion/audio therapy to a patient in combination with an inflatable air mattress. In addition, the present invention provides a bed that directs a gas and/or audio frequencies to the patient from a variety of directions.
According to the present invention, a mattress includes a sleep surface and a perimeter having a cavity configured to receive the sleep surface and at least one gas outlet located adjacent the cavity. The gas outlet is configured to be coupled to a gas supply to direct gas flow from the gas outlet over the sleep surface.
In one illustrated embodiment, the perimeter includes an inner wall defining the cavity. The perimeter is formed to include an internal chamber having at least one opening extending between the chamber and the inner wall to define the at least one gas outlet. The chamber is configured to be coupled to the gas supply so that the gas is directed through the chamber and the at least one opening and over the sleep surface. Illustratively, the sleep surface is configured to be coupled to the inner wall of the perimeter at a location below the at least one opening.
Also in an illustrated embodiment, a spacer is located within the cavity. The spacer is configured to define first and second bladder cavities. First and second bladders are located in the first and second bladder cavities, respectively, for supporting the sleep surface. The first and second bladders are configured to be selectively inflated and deflated to provide rotational therapy to a patient on the sleep surface.
Also according to the present invention, a mattress includes a sleep surface, a perimeter having a cavity configured to receive the sleep surface, and at least one speaker positioned adjacent the sleep surface. The speaker is configured to direct a desired therapy wave signal to the sleep surface. In the illustrated embodiment, the mattress also includes an audio signal generator coupled to the at least one speaker to supply percussion/vibration therapy to a patient or to play music to be heard by the patient on the sleep surface.
According to the present invention, a mattress is provided for use on a deck of a bed. The mattress includes a sleep surface or cover, a first cushion, and a second cushion. The cover includes a side wall defining an interior region of the cover. The first cushion is integral with the side wall of the cover and the second cushion is positioned in the interior region of the cover.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, the mattress further includes an inner wall and the cover includes an outer wall coupled to the inner wall to define the first cushion which is inflatable. The outer wall of the cover includes an opening configured to receive the second cushion to permit a caregiver to insert the second cushion through the opening into the interior region of the cover. The mattress further includes a fastener that extends through the opening to couple the second cushion to the deck of the bed. The second cushion includes a layer of three dimensional engineered material.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.